


Recovery

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, clone of canon characters present, romance involving clone of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam and Clone Danny talk about his recovery





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Recovery

“Where do you think your going?” Sam asked as he stood by the window waiting for the sun to go down. “You can’t go round up ghost your still recovering from earlier today.” He knew she was concerned but he felt more than strong enough to go catch ghost.

“I’m fine,” He said and even though he could tell she didn’t believe him he was. He thought it had something to do about the trip into the ghost zone he took to when Jazz shoved him into the portal to hide him from his parents. “I won’t have to push myself unless that double Plasmius shows up again and hopefully that note was right because I don’t think I can use the ghostly wail again for a while.”

“You should still take it easy Valerie can handle things without you.” Sam said but he knew that wasn’t true the last few days it seemed like every night there was dozens of more ghost and telling the ones that hadn’t popped out yet was difficult.

“You know I can’t Sam,” He said turning back toward her. “I’ll be fine, I’ll take it easy I promise.” He said and gave her a quick kiss before diving out the window. He knew she’d be mad at him using a kiss to distract her but he needed to get going. He could see the sun going down and that meant that it was time to meet Valerie soon.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
